


The Red Wedding

by Demonic_Neko



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22580098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko
Summary: The relationship between God and Lucifer is of father and son nothing else beyond that.
Relationships: Amenadiel & Linda Martin (Lucifer TV), Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, God & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 72





	1. Lucifer

**Author's Note:**

> The relationship between God and Lucifer is of father and son nothing else beyond that.

If you asked him this morning what he would be doing today. A wedding wasn't one of those things you would ever think of Lucifer Morningstar ever doing. He stood in the back waiting to be told to come out as he paced thinking to himself.

"What's the matter, little brother?" Came a voice from the doorway.

"Yes tell us son what is on your mind?" Came another voice from the doorway as well too.

Lucifer stopped his pacing to look up and see his best man aka his oldest brother Amendiael standing with their father aka God himself. "What will I do if she doesn't show up for our wedding?" He asked looking like a hurt little puppy or a sad little boy looking back at his eldest brother and father.

Amendiael smiled softly. "She loves you dearly Lucy. You know she will come in wearing bells and a smile on her face seeing you."

God walked over to his youngest son and placed a hand on his shoulder. "She is your other half like your mother is mine and still is." He leaned into his youngest son. "Besides even the ruler of hell needs love son. Its why I had her blessed into being and gently or well more like shoved her into your path over and over again. Until you learned to fall in love."

Linda poked her head in holding baby Charlie in her arms. "Sorry, but little Charlie wanted to see his favorite uncle on his wedding day." She said before she walked into the room.

Lucifer took Charlie from his mother and hugged him close snuggling him. "I may be the king of hell little one. But I am going to spoil you even more rotten then I became." He chuckled when he felt Linda pinched his side. "What I want to spoil him since I can't have any of my own."

Amendiael noticed an odd look on his father's face when Lucifer talked about not having children of his own. He mentally shook it out of his head as he took little Charlie from his brother and brought him over to his father. "Charlie, can you say hello to grandpa?"

Little Charlie looked at God with wide eyes before he cutely waved at him.

God smiled at him. "Hello, Charlie." He said waving back at him.

The wedding planner stuck her head into the room. "I..." She got lost in Lucifer's eyes then.

Lucifer mentally rolled his eyes before he spoke. "What is it do you desire?" He couldn't help his old habit right then and there.

"I..." She started again. "I want to be the bride getting married. Not the wedding planner for once." She said simply.

Lucifer patted her on her shoulder. "You might one day. But today is my day with my lovely bride what is it?"

The wedding planner shook her head slightly. "They are ready for you all now."

Lucifer ushered her out and looked at everyone. "See you all out there then."


	2. Chloe

Chloe stood looking at herself in the mirror and she couldn't believe a few things. One she was about to walk down the aisle and marry Lucifer aka the devil himself. Second, is the fact she was getting married again. The third is the fact she wasn't wearing an off white dress, or a blue dress, or even a black dress. No, her soon to be husband thought it was a better idea she wears red for her wedding. And her soon to be brother's, sister's, and father in law all agreed with the groom. Chloe saw movement out of the corner of her eye as she saw Mazikeen standing off watching her. "Please tell me he isn't wearing red?"

Mazikeen smiled softly. "Black but with a dark red shirt and a lighter shades in a tie. He really didn't want to do the whole white wedding or black wedding as some of Amendiael's younger brothers thought he should have."

"I really didn't want to wear black to my own wedding and he agreed. It should be what I want. Besides he always did have a stronger reaction to me wearing red though." Chloe said with a soft grin.

Trixie came in running and stopped short to stare at her mother in an a-line v-neck floor length chiffon evening dress with sequins on it. "Mom you look so pretty."

Chloe smiled as she turned and looked at her daughter. "Thank you, monkey. Do you think Lucifer will like it?"

Trixie nodded her head cutely. "I think he will love and I do mean LOVE it." She said happily.

Chloe and Mazikeen chuckled softly over that.

"But she is right my big brother will love seeing you in that dress," Azarel said with a smile before she looked at her. "Are you alright over everything?"

Chloe shrugged her shoulders. "Just something else about him I will have to get used to it too." She said with a smile as she stood up and double checked the dress and herself with init. She sighed softly to herself before she looked at everyone. "Its time." She said happily.

The wedding planner poked her head inside. "The groom and his family are heading to there spot already. And the groom is looking dreamy."

Chloe looked at the woman. "He looks dreamy in anything he wears and thank you." She said simply as she looked away to make sure Trixie's dress was alright as well too.

Something flashed in the wedding planner's eyes before she turned and walked off with a huff.


	3. Lucifer

Lucifer stood at the alter waiting for his beloved Chloe to come walking towards him. His own angel he had told his father just the other day. His father had chuckled and talked about how his own wife aka Lucifer's mother was to him all those century's ago.

God looked over at his youngest son and smiled at him. He leaned in and whispered into his ear. "Easy son your bride will be here soon enough."

Lucifer nodded his head slightly and whispered softly back. "Yes, father I know."

Amendiael noticed the wedding planner walking around looking all strange. "Lucy what did you do to your wedding planner?" He asked while never looking away from her.

Lucifer glanced at his eldest brother. Before his gaze turned also towards the wedding planner and her odd action's as well. "Nothing I did that I am aware of, brother."

God looked at Amendiael and shook his head. He stepped to the side just as his other son also known as the left hand of god stepped up to his left side. "Gabriel?"

Gabriel stood there looking at his father looking so strange compared to the rest of his family. As he is yes powerful nowhere near his youngest brother's power level but still. Also, he looked like he could be Hugh Jackman's twin brother and almost sounded like him as well too. The only thing that was different between him and Hugh was the burn mark near his neck. No one really asked him to expect his younger brother's soon to be wife asked where he got it. All he did was to point at Lucifer.and muttered something about "Training." Gabriel finally looked at his father. "Yes, father?"

God looked at his second-oldest son. "I want her watched until after your brother's wedding is that clear?" He asked or well demanded of his left hand.

Gabriel nodded his head slightly. "Understood father." He stepped back and going back to his spot to keep his eyes on the wedding planner.

Lucifer stood ramrod straight just as the wedding march song started as everyone started to walk in. 'Come to me detective I can't wait to make you my queen until the end of time and beyond even that.' He thought to himself.

God quietly chuckled to himself as he could hear his youngest son's thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think is up with the wedding planner?
> 
> And Winter this version of Gabriel you can stare at all you want. lol


	4. Chloe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late post up. I was tired from work plus health issues on top of it too. So I decided to be nice and write two chapters today.

Chloe heard the wedding march music and smiled softly as she took her mother's arm and walked down towards the man no the angel no the devil of her dreams. She looked up and smiled brightly as she looked in his face. She couldn't help the tears that started to form in the corner of her eyes. She never thought they would ever get to this point or even to dating. But all she could feel coming off of Lucifer as she walked towards him was love and well lust too. But she knew she would always feel that coming off of him when it came to her. She stood there as her mother looked at her and she finally looked at her mother. "Thank you, mom."

Penelope Decker smiled at her daughter. As she reached up and wiped away the tears out of the corner of her daughter's eyes. "If only your father was here to see you, today sweetheart."

Chloe smiled at her mother as she bent down and whispered into her mother's ear. "He would say I look lovely and that Lucifer was a very lucky guy to get a girl like me mother." She kissed her mother on her cheek as she stepped back knowing she got to see her father as it was a small ask of her soon to be, father in law. She wanted to make sure her father was alright with who she was marrying. She turned and looked at Lucifer with a smile on her face. She took her spot beside him. She nodded her head at her soon to be father-in-law as well as her soon to be brother inlaws aka groomsmen. She felt a tug on her dress as she looked over and down at her daughter. "Yes, monkey."

Trixie smiled at her mother. "I just wanted to tell you that you both look wonderful today."

The guests all chuckled over her commit as well as did Dan too.

Trixie looked around confused. "What?"

Chloe smiled softly. "Thank you, Trixie." She bent down and kissed her daughter on her cheek as did Lucifer on her other cheek. She stood up as both she and Lucifer turned and looked at the priest. "Go on." She said gently.


	5. Wedding Planner

The wedding planner moved in the shadows as her eyes shifted in color briefly. They went from a brown to a bright purple as she watched. She turned and looked at the wedding party and noticed that the father of the groom and one of his brothers had been watching her and she didn't like it. She wanted to hiss at them but she didn't. She kept an eye on her target as she waited and watched him. She blinked a couple of times when she heard the vows being said as she kept an eye on all the men. She knew her target was here she felt him enter as a shiver ran up her spine as did a cold chill too. 'Strange that the killer if here as well as my mate too.' Her nose twitched slightly as she headed towards the door to keep an eye out for the killer she was hunting without hunting for him. She stopped short when she felt a hand land on her shoulder as that shiver ran down her spine from the person's touch. She spun and glared and nearly hissed at the person who touched her.

"I will not let you harm my brother," Gabriel said in a low sexy tone of voice as he looked at her. "Is that clear princess?"

The wedding planner's left eye twitched as her eyes shifted purple again as she glared at him. "I have a job to do as a wedding planner. Now if you don't mind don't touch me and I'm not going to hurt the groom what am I monster." She quickly put her hand up before he could speak. "Shut up you will just make your self seem as high as mightly as the human's think of almost all the angel's and God himself as well too." She turned and started to walk off before she stopped and looked back at him. "Though the one who thinks too highly of himself if you ask me is the archangel Gabriel himself. He should really get that stick removed." She waved him off. "See yah little human." She could feel his eyes on her ass as she kept on walking away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know what the wedding planner is really. But I would love to hear your guesses as I give a clue none the less. :D


	6. Gabriel

Gabriel couldn't help where his eyes looked as he had noticed the brief purple eyes as well. He almost jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and looked at his father standing beside him. "Father?"

God smiled at his son. "Well, well, well looks like her race is still around after all these years." He chuckled softly. "But purple is rare and deadly though." He said simply.

Gabriel just stood there looking at his father like he's lost his mind. "Dad you should go home you seemed to have lost your mind here."

God blinked a couple of times before he chuckled at his son. "Let's get going. We do have to greet your new sister in law. And be mindful of your hands on her you know how your baby brother is about you or any of your brother's touching his things."

Gabriel chuckled softly. "He will never change on that front father you know that right?"

God nodded his head slightly. "True Samael will never change from my little angel boy even if he is now king of hell."

"You wanted him to take command of hell didn't you?" Gabriel asked as they walked out of the building.

"Yes and no. I wanted one of my songs to do it. It just turned out my youngest and most powerful son ended up with that job none the less." He said truthfully. "Besides I have told him and Chloe all of this when I popped down for a little visit and meet and greet between her and him."

"And he didn't try and kill you either that's a shock," Gabriel said with a smirk. "We all love you none the less father."

God glared at his second-oldest son. "Yes well, I am your father. And what happened to your mother I am more at fault then she was. I have learned a lot from watching the human's even when they do the same stupid thing I did with her to there own spouse. But they learn to go back and fix it where I learned too late I can't go back and fix it. And I'm not sure I want to now that I think back on the whole thing too. She is happy where she is now I know it and feel it too."


	7. God

After a while they where all at the reception. God sat beside Chloe briefly and kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry I couldn't allow your father to be here in some way for you and the others could see. You understand I hope?"

Chloe nodded her head as she turned and looked at him. "It's alright at least I take it he is here in a spirit that the others could see but I can't?"

God nodded his head slightly. "I have something for you. It was created by my wife eon's ago shortly after Lucifer came into his powers." He stood and walked behind her as he pulled out a necklace and placed it around her neck. He sat back down and smiled softly. "It will kick in some time in the morning, my dear. And don't worry if you see me slip away. I do have to go back before the human race goes mad."

Chloe smiled softly. "I understand father." She turned when she turned and saw the wedding planner walk up then. "Ah, Selena is everything okay?"

Selena smiled softly. "Yes, it is. I just thought I saw someone from my own past." She looked briefly at God before she looked back at Chloe and Lucifer. "Enjoy the rest of your party."

A few hours later after dinner had been eaten and the cake was cut as well. A scream rang out as one of the wedding guests came out of where the church was behind them. "There has been a murder."

Chloe looked at Lucifer. "Lucifer call this in please while I go see about checking this out." She asked before she kissed her husband on his lips.

"As you wish detective." Lucifer smiled at his wife before he walked her into the church then.

God turned and looked at Gabriel who walked up to him when the woman came out. "Go track down the wedding planner son. I will see what else I can get out of the woman."

Gabriel bowed his head slightly. "As you wish father." He said right before he walked off looking for her.

God mentally sighed to himself before he stepped forward to speak to the woman then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took so long. But health issues plus work just drained me out of energy. I also found out I can never EVER get one of those pho Fitbit's aka fake ones. Cause they have nickel in them. And I got what people called a rash burn from it.


	8. Gabriel

Gabriel quietly stalked threw the building the wedding planner aka Selena. He found her after a while standing in the church looking at a picture of the fight that caused him to lose for a time his baby brother. He went to open his mouth and speak.

"I know your there I heard you coming as you stormed into the building." She said without turning around. "Your not normal are you?" She asked finally turning around to look at him.

Gabriel smirked softly. "Define normal?" He mentally shook his head slightly. "Why did you kill that guy back there?"

Selena smirked softly. "I was going to but not here you human are always butting into my kinds business."

Gabriel's left eye twitched slightly. "I'm far from human." He muttered mostly to himself.

Selena looked at him. "Then what are you?"

Gabriel's eyes snapped to her then. "I counter you with a what are you besides a wedding planner?"

Selena was about to answer him when they both turned to see Lucifer walking towards them. "Yes?"

"My wife would like everyone to gather to be talked to by the police and it seems a branch of the F.B.I is sniffing around too?" Lucifer said simply.

Selena moved past them muttering to her self. "Stupid bloodhounds." As she grumbled as she kept on walking.

Lucifer looked at one of his big brothers. "You like her." He said with a wicked smirk.

Gabriel looked at him. "She isn't human."

Lucifer chuckled softly. "Nor are we dear brother." He patted him on his shoulder. "Come before my wife gets cranky with us." He said guiding his brother away.


	9. Selena

Everyone made it to the gathering point and many, many hours later most of the wedding party as Chloe and Lucifer where aloud to go. After Chloe telling Dan she wanted an update or at the least know the outcome of the case. And Dan agreed with telling Lucifer that will the only text he will send unless there is something wrong with Trixie.

Selena was pulled off to talk to the F.B.I while she felt eyes on her while she did.

Gabriel after talking to the police had made sure his father went home safely before he returned to watch Selena has he remained in the shadows.

"Really little kitten I would think you would have stayed undercover when tracking your family's murder than to turn around and kill him?" Came one of the agents as they spoke to her.

Selena glared at him. "Humpf." She said simply. "I didn't do this besides I was doing my day job not my night time job. He just happened to be here and watched to see what he did and who he spoke to. Mostly he spoke to the groom a Mr. Morningstar."

The first agent blinked slightly. "It wasn't Lucifer Morningstar?"

Selena looked at him confused. "Yes? What about it?"

The agents sighed softly. "Because the devil himself being here. Would be the reason that he would come. In the hopes of most likely making a deal would be my guess on the subject." They said before they looked at each other before looking back at her. "Still be a mindful little kitten." They said simply before they turned and walked off.

Selena sighed softly before she turned and started to walk off still feeling eyes on her.

Gabriel fell in step behind her some ways back and followed quietly along behind her as he tracked her quietly.


	10. Selena plus ending.

Selena walked along quietly as she felt a shiver run up her spine. She stepped quietly into the shadows to wait for the feeling to walk on past again.

Gabriel walked past for a step or two. Before he stepped back and turned and looked right at her as he walked towards her.

Selena hissed at him. "Why are you stalking me?"

"My father wanted me to make sure you are alright. Though I told him we could have made sure from home." Gabriel said simply.

Selena raised an eyebrow. "Your father?"

Gabriel nodded his head slightly. "Yes, my father." He pointed at the sky.

Selena hissed at him. "Go away, strange boy." She turned and started to walk away. She gasped as she felt her self lifted up into the sky. Once she landed she turned around quickly and stopped short from clawing out his face. "Oh, bast." She said shocked seeing his wings out.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. "Yes the one known as God is real as are ALL his children."

Selena blinked a couple of times before she spoke to him. "Even Satan too?" She held up her hand as she shook her head. "The groom today was?"

Gabriel smirked softly. "Really him. My baby brother." He held out his hand to her. "I'm Gabriel Left."

Selena smirked softly. "Cute name for the left hand of God." She said before she took his hand and shook it. "Selena Toxic and for the record, I didn't kill him. And before you ask I didn't kill him. But I did use to work for the F.B.I. back in the day."

"Need help tracking the killer down?" He asked with a rather sexy smirk.

Selena smiled back. "I would love that."

Elsewhere Lucifer sat shirtless as he stood outside the balcony as he felt arms coming to wrap around his waist. "My matchmaking is currently working."

Chloe poked her head around her husband's body. "I still can't believe you matched one of your eldest brothers to our wedding planner. Did you have anything to do with that death was that even real?"

Lucifer looked at her annoyed. "I didn't plot that man's death. And yes he really is dead. The rest of it I just hinted at my father he should pair up the rest of his son's if not daughters as well too." He picked her up in his arms and brought her over to a chair and sat down in it. He kept her on his lap as he spoke. "I just found out something today before the wedding. I have been meaning to tell you as it doesn't bother me what so ever."

Chloe looked at him sternly. "What is it?" While her insides wanted to cause her to rage up and shoot him a few dozen times or more."

Lucifer reached out and ran a hand down her cheek lightly. "My father believes but isn't 100% as I never could before with my past female partners." He said simply so glad she couldn't shake him right now. "I can get you with a child." He went to open his mouth again.

Chloe smiled softly as she reached out and placed a hand on his lips. "If it happens it happens. If not then no little baby antichrist to cause your brother's and sisters any drama."

Lucifer pulled her against him. "Well, we have until the end of time to try and then beyond that."

Chloe blushed as she felt Lucifer pick her up and carry her towards the bedroom. Where all night all you could hear besides his grunts and groans was her moans and screams of joy.

THE END!

**Author's Note:**

> For a bit each chapter it will be either the bride or the groom. Just to give you all a heads up about it all duckies.


End file.
